jaspers_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen
Thirteen ''is the first film in Jaspers' first film trilogy. It's a comedy/horror film, created on June 11'th, 2015. As of then it's surpassed 300k videos and is by far his most successful film. It was originally Jaspers' 400+ sub special, which he's surpassed now as well, having at least 3.6k+ subs. It is 19 minutes long. Sypmosis In the description of the video, the plot is as said; "Thirteen 'is about a young girl named Felicia and her four friends during Friday the 13'th at night. She was turning 13 on that night, when you know, all Friday the 13'th was when a lot of people were brutally murdered. So, taking on that little legend, Felicia goes on a killing-spree pushed by her instincts. Do the four party guests survive, or perish?" However, 'Thirteen 'follows the plot of a girl turning thirteen in 1986, on October 11'th, which uncannily happens to be Friday the 13'th. There have been rumours about this girl, Felicia, being insane or murderous. She lives in what appears to be a fantastic house, then invites her four other friends over. Julie, Zoey, Angel and Maria. She claims Maria is her best friend. However, it appears that things are not as they seem, as Felicia has other plans for her friends. Later in the events of '''Thirteen, it is shown that Felicia has murdered her parents, showing that she has a truer, sinister nature. Plot Thirteen ''is set in the fictional town of Wither Hollows, Oregon, in 1986. Felicia Annie Wilkes is seen waking up in the morning, where she gets up from her bed and down into the kitchen. She is explaining about how her birthday is coming up, making detests about how people shouldn't think the day is bad, simply because it's on the thirteenth, then remarks it'll be "awesome". She claims that her friends will be invited over for a sleepover, for the celebration of her latest birthday, October 11'th, Friday the 13'th. Next, she is shown sitting next to Maria Diana Smith, who Felicia claims to be her best friend. The later transitions to evening, where there's a title card sequence leading to a timejump where it's the evening at sudden. Felicia is seen standing next to the glass window near the door to the entrance of the house, with a smile and fangs on her face as a sinister interpretation. Maria asks Julie Rose Schmendrick, Zohanna Betty Afia, and Corentine "Angel" Mallory if they had seen Felicia. Julie offers to go find Felicia, where Maria tells her to be careful. Julie goes downstairs and finds herself going outside, where she sees a figure onmiously stand in the distance. It is revealed that the figure is Felicia, seemingly holding a melee knife. This frightens Julie, where she then panics to run back upstairs and tell the others of her discovery. When she tells the others she had found Felicia, Maria asks if she's okay, before Angel interrupts and asks if she can have cake. There's silence momentarily, before she continues on, by stating she's simply hungry. Zoey adds on, saying "Angel, you're always hungry". Julie, bemused, then interrupts again to tell her friends that wasn't what she had meant. She begins to explain that she suspicously saw Felicia outside holding a knife, then exclaims it was some "freaky shizz". She seems baffled to explain more, as she even perks she's very perved from the incident. Her friends find what she's saying fake, as Maria says "are you kidding me, Julie?", Zoey says, "is that the best you can come up with?" and Angel inquires that although she's a strong believer of the paranormal, that Julie was being simply delusional. Possibly to the fact of Julie's skittish nature. She reassures Angel that Felicia was going to come back upstairs, without a knife, to which as if coincidence, Felicia appears out of nowhere with a happy demeanor. Felicia greets everybody. Zoey mentions Julie telling a fib she was holding a knife outside, to which she responds to with "a knife, huh?", nervously. However, she quickly changes back to her fake demeanor and smile, saying that Julie is funny. She adds onto, saying that she would never hurt her friends, ever. She suddenly suggests that it's late and they should all head to bed, which her friends do not detest. Everyone grabs a spot on the floor, though, Julie, still suspicous of Felicia's antics despite being delusional or not, asks to be able to sleep next to Angel, which Angel agrees. Maria states that's she's going to go wash up downstairs, where she goes into the bathroom next to the kitchen. Somehow, if by coincidence or not, the sink is jammed. While Maria is downstairs, unbeknowsted to her friends, Felicia sneaks downstairs and locks, or rather breaks the doorknob off. Felicia remarks how there's nobody to help Maria, then goes back upstairs. It cuts back up to Zoey, Maria, and Angel. Angel begins about how she's still hungry, wanting a snack. She tells her sleeping friends that she'll be right back, then goes down to the kitchen. Felicia approaches from behind with her melee knife and a frying pan. She knocks Angel unconscious with the pan, not hesitating to stab through Angel's chest as well, leaving her shirt bloodied. Felicia makes another smart comment about her, saying "hopefully you'll live up to your name", which is foreshadowing for the next movies. Zoey, awakened, finds herself bored, then goes to find a video game she can play on the flatscreen tv across the bed. She finds a gaming console, but before she can boot it up, she hears a loud noise. She smells a foul stench, which are soon to be revealed as Felicia's parents' corspes. In shock, she throws herself against the edge of the balcony, unaware of how thin the glass was. The glass shatters and she's fallen to the ground, with shards stuck in her sides and legs. She gets back up, tries to walk off to get help, even commenting "I can barely walk". Felicia, who's suddenly in front of Zoey, approaches her with her knife, stabbing Zoey and mutilates her limbs, much like how her parents' corpses were. Despite Angel still being alive, Felicia makes yet another comment, saying "for the last victim, Julie". Implying that she wants Julie to die last, or rather, unintentionally wasn't aware that she hadn't killed Angel. We cut back to Julie, where she wakes up and finds herself walking to the center of the room. She asks where everyone, if anybody, is. She finds that there's no response, then embarks on finding her missing friends. Assumingly also smelling the foul smell of Felicia's dead parents' corpses, Julie stumbles across the balcony with the severed arms and decapitated heads. She's further pushed into shock, seeing Zoey's severed limbs and decapitated head on the ground below. Determined to save her friends, if anymore of them are alive, she pushes forward and rushes downstairs. She finds an unconsious Angel, rushing to her, she asks who did this to her; Angel tells her it was Felicia, Julie saying that her suspicions were confirmed. She asks where Maria is, to which Angel responds she would first want help to walk. Julie sheepishly is reminded of this, saying they'll have to clean her wounds too. Coincidentally, Maria is seen destroying the jammed door that was presumably locked to her, angrily commenting about Felicia, as it can be assumed she knew it was her. She's drenched from the water in the sink overflowing, it can be assumed Felicia was trying to drown her, as she was unable to turn the sink off as it got stuck. Angel, Julie and Maria all gather together after the two help Maria out. Angel asks Maria why she's so wet, why the bathroom is and the carpets are. Maria explains Felicia locked her in the bathroom while the sink got stuck. She notices that Zoey is missing, thus asks where she is. Angel tells Maria that there's good news and bad news, although most of the news is bad. She explains to Maria what happened to her, then added on that Zoey had died brutally. Maria states that Felicia's dad has a gun underneath the couch, which they were going to use to shoot Felicia. Angel says that they should hurry, "she Felicia is probably looking for us". Maria agrees, then goes to the couch, finding the gun. She takes it out from underneath the couch, tells Angel and Julie to get behind her and she positions the gun at the door, shakily. We cut back to Felicia, who states "now that I've Felicia disposed most of body Zoey's", that it's time to get rid of Julie, since she's "ripe". She enters the house back again, to Maria pointing the gun at her. She tells Felicia to "go to hell", then shoots Felicia against the door in her chest, at her ribs, resulting in fatal injuries. They assume she's dead, then hurriedly exit the house. They escape the house, then it is said they ran until dawn. The police eventually investigated the house, finding that Felicia was still alive, they locked her in a jail. The movie ends with a Felicia, bloodied bandages, stabbing her knife at the viewer, screaming, with a cheesy text saying 'To be continued'. Characters Main antoganist *Felicia Annie Wilkes Main protagonists *Maria Diana Smith *Julie Rose Schmendrick *Corentine "Angel" Mallory Minor protagonists *Zohanna Betty Afia Minor characters *Ma (unofficial name) *Pa (unofficial name) Background characters *Cop 1 *Cop 2 *Cop 3 *Cop 4 Main Cast *Jaspers_Trilogy as Felicia Annie Wilkes *Jaspers_Trilogy as Maria Diana Smith *Jaspers_Trilogy as Julie Rose Schmendrick *Jaspers_Trilogy as Corentine "Angel" Mallory *Jaspers_Trilogy as Zohanna Betty Afia Side Cast *Jaspers_Trilogy as Ma (unofficial name) *Jaspers_Trilogy as Pa (unofficial name) Sequels ''Thirteen the Sequel ''but more known as, Thirteen 2, is the only released sequel of Thirteen. After Thirteen's current booming success, Jaspers had decided to take it on and make a sequel to continue the trilogy. It is mentioned on a deleted post from his Twitter account, that he prefers Thirteen for the plot over Thirteen 2. However, he likes the camera works in Thirteen 2 better than in Thirteen, as he thinks it's much more polished. Thirteen 2 was made in the same year that Thirteen was, 2015. In early 2016, it was teased that a ''Thirteen 3 was going to be released on January 1'sthttps://twitter.com/Jaspers_Trilogy/status/813861393271324672, but was later pushed to a later date. In the same twitter post, it is said that Jaspers planned for it to be published on Janurary 13'th, but still, was pushed to a later date. There is a planned prequel to come out after Thirteen 3, named Thirteen 0. Nothing is known about what will happen in Thriteen 0. Goofs *Despite the movie taking place in 1986, Zoey says that the console game she finds is an XBOX. *Maria says that Felicia's father is a cop, which is false. The gun they find is a German type of, which is inaccurate, considering that Felicia is a white latino person and neither of her parents are German. *Zoey being the first black person to die in the horror movie (a cheesy troupe used in many) was not planned and was a coincidence. *The toolbar and the textboxes are occasionally shown, due to amatuer camera work. *The cursor is shown numerous times. Trivia *Said by Jaspers himself on a comment thread on YouTube on the movie, that he worked on this all by himself (aside from a few inspirational boosts from friends, giving suggestions for death scenes), despite there being other usernames mentioned in the opening credits scene. *The old Screencast-O-Matic is used in this movie, the new one being seen in the Thirteen 3 teaser and presumably the Thirteen 3 movie. *Felicia takes physical traits after her mother, Ma, the blonde hair being a key-atribute. Despite this, she wears glasses, and Felicia does not. *It is revealed on a deleted twitter post on Jaspers' twitter that Felicia's birthday is Octobor 13'th, but, is celebrated almost like a leap year, taking into consideration that Octobor 13'th on a Friday is not common every year. *The only track in the entire film that isn't by Kevin MacLeod is a SpongeBob Squarepants track, called "House of Horror", the full (unofficial track) can be found on YouTube, the version used in the movie uploaded by a user named MonsieurCommandoMan. It plays during Zoey's death scene and is the only scene you can hear it at. *In the opening credits scene, one of the credits is a reference to the opening credits scene of "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2". *Considering the fact that Felicia's father is not a cop, as this is proven false in later films, it is unknown how Maria acquired a gun and is left up to speculation. *Thirteen 1 is the only film where you can find Jaspers putting a note, or text over the film (excepting credits). The note is "just so you know, she meant to ''knock ''her out, she's not officially dead". *All of his films, including Thriteen 1 which began Jaspers' legacy, are all made solely in Roblox and have no use with studio.